Yo no lo hice
by maricielo717
Summary: Po,el maestro Shifu,los cinco furiosos y los ahora ex villanos de las dos películas deben recordar sus desastrozos,vergonzosos y divertidos momentos para detener a villanos ya conocidos.Y todo esto antes de una celebración. Contiene TiPo y otras parejas más.
1. Recuerdos y sorpresas

**Yo no lo hice: Capítulo uno**

**Primero antes que nada, soy nueva en esto y espero que disfruten esta historia. Leyendo en tres, dos, uno…**

* * *

Recuerdos y sorpresas

-¿¡Pero qué pasó aquí!?-

Fueron las primeras palabras del maestro Shifu después de quedar paralizado por más de un minuto por lo que vió.

**Hace siete minutos…**

Por la madrugada el maestro Shifu había regresado de un encuentro de una semana de viejos aprendices del maestro Oogway caminando serenamente con una mirada de tranquilidad, pero con varias ideas inquietantes en su mente.

Primero: La reaparición de su supuestamente muerto hijo adoptivo Tai Lung.

Había vuelto al Palacio de Jade diciendo (mejor dicho suplicando) que le dieran una segunda oportunidad ya que la llave dactilar Wuxi no lo mató, sino que lo transportó cerca de Mongolia, que su vida estaba llena de miseria y recapacitó sobre volver a tener un padre con él para comenzar de nuevo, al principio todos dudaron (y cierta felina quería desaparecerlo a golpes) pero al final Shifu le dio una oportunidad, muchas miradas de incredulidad de parte de los cinco furiosos y un "bárbaro" de parte de Po.

Hasta ahora no sabía si contarle sobre su sobrino Peng. Su proceso de reformación tuvo muchos altercados como la aceptación de los aldeanos del Valle de la Paz, las bromas de Mono y Mantis y las miradas asesinas de parte de Tigresa, su hermana adoptiva, y un sobrino desconocido con un poco del pasado del leopardo complicaría las cosas.

Afortunadamente, los aldeanos se acostumbraron a tener a Tai Lung con ellos, gracias al Guerrero Dragón, se unió al club de los bromistas de Mono y Mantis y cada vez Tigresa mostraba más simpatía y cariño hacia él, pero de todas formas prefirieron no decirle nada ni a Tai Lung, ni a Peng, al menos que él venga de visita con su novia Liam.

Segundo: La aceptación de Lord Shen en el palacio.

Había pasado una semana después de la misión de Gongmen cuando lo impensable pasó. Zeng vino a vuelo apresurado hacia el salón de entrenamiento donde estaban tanto los cinco como el maestro Shifu y un muy hambriento Po. Aunque el hambre se le quitó cuando vió aquella escena a las puertas del Palacio de Jade. El maestro Cocodrilo cargando en sus brazos a un pavorreal blanco medio moribundo con la ropa desgarrada y las plumas con hollín, el maestro de Gongmen explicó que milagrosamente el ex -lord había sobrevivido al cañón y lo habían estado cuidando porque aunque era un demente asesino, merecía vivir (además de que la adivina nunca se lo perdonaría si lo dejaba morir).

Pero la gente de Gongmen se opuso rotundamente a esto, y su pusieron en contra de los maestros, hasta casi invaden a la fuerza el lugar donde se reponía el pavorreal. Por eso, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en enviarlo secretamente a un lugar tranquilo, lejano y fingir su muerte ante los habitantes, y no había lugar más "pacífico" que el Valle de la Paz.

Aunque se recuperó físicamente, aún estaba emocionalmente débil, tanto por su pasado así como por haber matado al Jefe Lobo, su más leal sirviente y mejor amigo de la infancia. Y después de un mes de su estadía…llega Tai Lung.

Aún no podía olvidar ese día, Tai Lung gritó a los cuatro vientos la presencia del pavorreal que todo el pueblo lo escuchó. La estadía de los dos fue al principio miradas de odio e intercambios de frases sarcásticas, sobre todo las del leopardo de las nieves, pero luego de dos años de vivir juntos se hicieron compañeros cercanos y por último, amigos. Shen encontró a alguien con quien platicar asuntos serios y Tai Lung a alguien a quien hacerle bromas.

Tercero: La relación a larga distancia con su novia Mei Ling.

Había pasado más de un año desde que metieron a la zorrita a Chor-Gom junto con Junjie, y ellos seguían amándose como el primer día que realizaron su primera pelea. Mei Ling no había intentado robar nada ni escaparse, ya que le prometió a su "Fufi" que no lo haría, aún así estaba siempre aburrida de estar encerrada.

Sin embargo, ella se veía siempre contenta y dichosa cuando él la visitaba.

Lamentaba no haber ayudado a su novia cuando ésta decidió tomar un mal camino, en lugar de eso la abandonó. Según él, el segundo peor y más tonto error de su vida (el primero fue consentir mucho a Tai Lung y ser duro con Tigresa).

Pero no tenía que regresar y lamentarse por el pasado, ahora tenía un maravilloso presente. Pues dentro de poco se cumplirían cinco años desde la elección de Po como el Guerrero Dragón. Por eso su celebración debía ser perfecta, sin bandidos, sin mal clima y mucho menos cosas fuera de su lugar.

Justamente estaba caminando hacia el campanario, que queda en una montaña muy alta del Valle de la Paz, porque les había encargado a Grulla y Víbora que le realizaran una fiesta sorpresa antes de la verdadera celebración pues quién mejor para realizar mejores fiestas que una organizada grulla y una bondadosa víbora.

Ya se podía imaginar todo: Las mesas muy bien decoradas con lazos rojos (cortesía de la maestra), las lámparas colgadas y decoradas con los dibujos bien detallados de Po, los cinco con Shifu y sin dejar atrás a los demás ocupantes del palacio. Guardias rondando afuera de la fiesta para que nadie se atreva a arruinar esa importante ocasión y otros arreglos como las flores, los invitados y la comida…sobre todo la comida.

Al fin había llegado al lugar destinado y al verlo se quedó paralizado y con un tic en el ojo de la impresión. El lugar estaba…

HORRIBLE!

Era exactamente lo opuesto a lo que esperaba: Las mesas volcadas cubiertas de lodo y rotas con los manteles descosidos, la comida tirada en el suelo y en las decoraciones (que también estaban rotas y desastrosas). Y la campana estaba rajada y abollada.

Lo que más le impactó al pobre maestro era que en vez de guardias…

Habían cuatro cocodrilos bandidos enredados en las múltiples sogas que se habían colocado para las lámparas (o faroles), los cuatro estaban jadeando de cansancio y cubiertos de lodo, y en medio de ellos…estaban Grulla y Víbora.

Al igual que los cocodrilos, estaban cubiertos de lodo y cansados, todo apuntaba a que se había originado una pelea, que había acabado con el lugar caóticamente. Ambos maestros estaban con los ojos cerrados por las fuerzas gastadas en la pelea, aunque despiertos y consientes. Pero los cocodrilos habían visto la llegada de Shifu, contemplándolo con una mirada de extrañeza ante su parálisis y una pequeña risa de parte del jefe de los bandidos por el tic en el ojo del panda rojo.

Tanto bandidos como maestros estaban enredados en las sogas a cinco metros del suelo.

-Todo salió mal-Habló por fin Grulla, después de tres minutos de la llegada de su maestro-Solo espero que el maestro Shifu no llegue de madruga…

-¿¡Pero qué pasó aquí!?-Exclamó Shifu.

**Presente…**

-¡Maestro!-Exclamaron Grulla y Víbora al mismo tiempo-¿Desde cuándo está allí?

-Hace como cuatro minutos-Respondió sarcásticamente Fung, el líder de los cocodrilos bandido-Si hubieran visto su tic, es más cómico que ver a mis ayudantes golpearse.

-¿Me pueden explicar…¡qué ocurrió mientras no estaba!?-Preguntó y exclamó Shifu mientras daba un pequeño salto de la ira apuntando con sus brazos todo el lugar.

-¿No podría primero encontrar algo filoso para sacarnos de estas cosas?-Preguntó el cocodrilo más pequeño del bando.

-¡NO, ustedes se quedarán allí!-Exclamó el panda rojo apuntando con su mano a los cocodrilos, mientras éstos le daban miradas de disgusto.-Y ustedes-dijo refiriéndose a Grulla y Víbora-sigo esperando su respuesta.

-Bieeenn-Dijo Grulla algo comenzó hace tres días…

* * *

**Este es el final del primer capítulo de muchos, espero que les haya sido de su agrado. Dejen reviews, cuéntenme la escena que les gustó y respuestas en torno a estas preguntas:**

**¿Qué cosas pasaron en esos tres días?**

**¿Dónde estarán los demás, también se metieron en líos?**

**¿Cuándo saldrán los chicos de las sogas?**

**¿Hasta cuándo Shifu dejará de tener tics?**

**Vean si acertaron en el próximo capítulo: El comienzo de muchos desastres.**

**Que tengan buen día y hasta la próxima ; )**


	2. El comienzo de muchos desastres

**Yo no lo hice: Parte dos**

**Bueno, al parecer he sido bien recibida, gracias a todos los que comentaron y ahora… ¡Respuestas a reviews gratis!**

**Jeffersongongora:** Que bueno que te pareció gracioso, lo de los villanos nadie se lo esperaría, por eso lo integré, y si te contara que aún faltan muchas cosas por las que el día ideal de Shifu se arruinará.

**LiaEEG: **Me alegro que hayas leído mi historia. Adoro tu fic! y espero su actualización. Me alegra que te gusten todas las partes. Concuerdo contigo, a Shifu nunca se le irán los tics. Espero leerte pronto!

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece y otras cosas.**

* * *

El comienzo de muchos desastres

**Hace tres días…**

El gong sonaba en la madrugada, despertando a todos los habitantes del Valle de la Paz, pero sobre todo a ciertos guerreros del Palacio de Jade, que a pesar de la ausencia de su maestro por cuatro días, no dejaban la rutina de salir de sus habitaciones, lo mismo se decía de Tai Lung y Shen, que tenían sus habitaciones una frente a la otra. El único que seguía sus propias rutinas aún después de cuatro años era…

-Po-Decía Víbora mientras con su cola le hacía cosquillas al panda en la nariz-despierta, tienes que preparar el desayuno.

Pero Po no se despertaba ni con las cosquillas, en cambio se volteó para el otro lado de su cama mientras murmuraba en sueños:-Pa, por favor, no me hagas quedar mal en frente de ella.

-¡Po!-Exclamó cierto bicho verde que desde hace rato le gruñía su pequeño estómago.- ¡Ya levántate que me muero de hambre!

Pero Po seguía roncando entre sueños, esta vez dijo:-Perdona a mi papá, tiene ideas locas que…-y siguió roncando.

Todos oyeron con extrañeza los balbuceos del panda, pero la más intrigada era Tigresa.

-Si tuviera una vasija llena de barro, despertaría a Po, pero cierto pájaro se lo gastó todo en hacer cerámicas.-Dijo Mono el cuál volteó a ver fastidiado a Grulla.

-Ahora yo tengo la culpa, mejor échale la culpa a quien lo persiguió por todo el palacio anoche sin parar.-Dijo indignado Grulla mientras miraba al culpable de la cansada persecución de ayer: Tai Lung.

-Bueno, si cierto bicho no hubiera convencido al panda de jugarme esa broma, entonces todos ya hubiéramos terminado de desayunar.-Respondió Tai Lung también indignado.

-¿¡Por qué, por qué el destino me está haciendo pagar por lo de ayer!?-Exclamó Mantis de manera dramática.- ¿¡Por qué ahora!?

Todos observaban en forma de derrota al panda que de ninguna manera despertaría de su, al parecer, buen sueño. En eso Shen entró a la habitación del panda, donde se encontraban todos rodeando a éste.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que están intentando?-Preguntó el pavorreal mientras veía al oso durmiente, el cuál dijo entre sueños:

-Que lindo atardecer… ¿verdad?-y siguió durmiendo.

-Como hace treinta minutos-dijo Mono-¡Pero ni con peñiscos despierta!

-Si ya no les queda ninguna alternativa-sugirió Shen-yo propongo que cuando el panda se voltee hacia mí-dijo mientras de su ala derecha sacaba una de sus dagas-le apunto con esto y…

-¡Claro que no!-Intervino Víbora.- ¡No le haremos eso a Po!

-¿Acaso tiene otra opción?-Preguntó el pavorreal mientras guardaba la daga en su kimono nuevo de color plateado.

Los cinco junto con Tai Lung pensaron. No, ya no tenían más opciones, habían intentado de todo:

Darle cubetazos de agua, pero el panda creía que estaba en la piscina de un spa; luego lo sacaron de la cama volcándolo al suelo, pero no se despertaba y como no querían que se resfriase en el frío suelo lo devolvieron a su cama; después intentaron hacerles cosquillas con sus colas, alas (en el caso de Grulla) y dedos, pero Po solo se reía y se sostenía firme en sus sueños.

Quisieron despertarlo con comida, pero lastimosamente no había nada en la cocina, solo harina que el panda debía cocinar, ¡y ese era el problema! Pero como si fuera bendición del cielo, encontraron un dumpling de buena contextura y aroma, mientras se dirigían a las habitaciones le encargaron a Mono cuidar el bocadito. Grave error. El simio no pudo resistirse más y el hambre le ganó, provocando que se comiera todo el dumpling sin dejar ni una migaja. El pobre Mono recibió en las habitaciones muchos gruñidos, siseos y otros sonidos por la rabia.

Después le pusieron bichos (en este caso, para la mala suerte de Mantis, bicho) en su cama para ver si sus patitas provocaban algún efecto de incomodidad, pero el oso se volteó provocando que Mantis se asfixiara y se desmaye, despertaron al insecto con un abanico, pero Po no se levantaba. Intentaron gritarle, mas el panda seguía metido en su sueño. Al parecer era muy bueno para querer despertarse.

El ex-lord seguía esperando la respuesta. Después de tanto pensar, Grulla dijo:

-Pues, no…pero nosotros queremos despertarlo, no traumarlo, imagínate que estás durmiendo cuando de repente alguien te apunta con un objeto filoso en la cara.

-A mí me pasó una vez-dijo Tai Lung mientras miraba hacia arriba y cambiaba su tono de voz a uno más dramático.-Yo estaba en prisión…

-Ay no-Dijo Shen mientras colocaba un ala en su cara-no otra vez.

-Era un lugar oscuro y frío, con un caparazón que no le permitían a mis articulaciones moverse…-Relató el leopardo de las nieves con voz dramática.

-¿En serio?-Replicó Mono.

-Con eso cualquiera se duerme.-Dijo Mantis en tono de burla.

-Ah, chicos-Interrumpió Tigresa con su tono de voz serio pero calmado, ganando la atención de los cinco machos.-Po sigue dormido. ¿Alguna otra idea menos…violenta?

-Ey Shen, podrías despertarlo con tus fastidiosos y chillones graznidos-Bromeó Mantis, pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca por lo que dijo ya que se dio cuenta que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-¿Qué…fue lo que dijiste?-Dijo el pavorreal sosteniendo al pobre insecto con una de sus patas (que no tenían sus garras de metal)-¡Repítelo y lo único que chillará será tu pequeño cuerpo!

-¡Chicos miren, Po está abriendo los ojos!-Exclamó Víbora para la salvación de Mantis.

Todos miraron fijamente como al parecer el panda se despertaba de su placentero sueño. Tigresa se colocó enfrente de su cara mientras veía como aquellos ojos esmeraldas empezaban a notarse.

-Tigresa…-Dijo Po al parecer dirigiéndose a la felina.

-¡Por fin!-Exclamaron todos con un suspiro de alivio al ver que el problema del sueño había desaparecido, hasta que…

Po volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se acomodó boca abajo mientras decía dormido:

-Solo quiero decirte que…

-¿¡Es en serio!?-Exclamaron molestos Mono y Mantis, cruzándose de brazos y tenazas.

Ya había sido suficiente para los dos felinos. Sin consultarlo ni planearlo, ambos se colocaron al costado de las ojeras del panda.

-…yo te…-Dijo Po, pero…

-¡DESPIÉRTATE YA PANDA!-Exclamaron Tigresa y Tai Lung, habían gritado con todas sus fuerzas que sus gritos se combinaban con rugidos. Los otros, a demás de tener un leve dolor de tímpanos, sabían que esos gritos se podían escuchar por todo el Palacio de Jade…no… ¡por todo el valle!

**Presente…**

-Así que esos fueron los gritos que escuchamos de camino al valle.-Dijo Fung-¡Lo sabía!, le dije a Gah-ri que el panda no se acostumbraba a…-Pero en ese momento, Grulla lo interrumpió.

-Hablando de él… ¿dónde está, no fue al valle con ustedes?-Preguntó el ave al notar la ausencia del cocodrilo sabelotodo.

-Si vino, pero tuvo otras cosas que hacer, al parecer "más importantes"-Dijo Fung con un tono burlón pero a la vez triste.

-Bueno, todavía no sé cómo se originó todo esto-Dijo Shifu más calmado pero con tono serio.

-Aún falta por explicar.-Dijo Víbora-Como le decíamos, Po se despertó al fin…

**De vuelta al flashback…**

-¡Ya desperté, ya desperté!-Dijo Po alarmado, saliendo de su cama como un misil.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Bandidos? ¿Intrusos extranjeros? ¿Piratas? ¿¡En el fin del mundo!?

-No-Dijo Tai Lung serio.-Solo un panda con el sueño pesado.

-¿Y yo conozco a ese panda?-Preguntó curioso Po.

Los demás solo rodaron los ojos, de repente, el estómago de Mantis rugió.

-Ahora recuerdo, te queríamos despertar porque tienes que preparar el desayuno-Dijo el insecto mientras saltaba al hombro de Po-¡Pero tú solo dormías sin parar como si estuvieses hibernando!

-Es verdad Po, ¿por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo dormido?-Preguntó Mono cruzándose de brazos con una mirada curiosa. Todos lo estaban mirando.

-Ah, pues, yo, ammm.-Balbuceó Po empezando a sonrojarse, y ni siquiera él sabía por qué se ponía así.

-Es por la persecución de anoche, ¿verdad?-Intervino Tai Lung.-Si es por eso, ya estás perdonado y relájate al saber que el bicho ya recibió su castigo ya que lo amenacé, tú lo asfixiaste y casi fue estrangulado por Shen.

-A sí la…persecución…era eso, sí-Dijo Po muy nervioso mientras salía de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina.-Vamos a desayunar, ya cocinaré.

-¡Aleluya!-Exclamaron Mono y Mantis (el cuál dio un salto hacia el hombro del primate).

-Ya chicos, no es para tanto-Dijo Po recuperando su compostura mientras todos caminaban a la cocina.-Deberían dormir más tarde, hay que aprovechar al máximo que no está Shifu…sin reglas…

-Po…-Trató de decir Víbora, pero Po no la escuchaba.

-…sin tareas…-Siguió diciendo el panda.

-Po…-Trató de decir Grulla, mas Po seguía divagando.

-…sin entrenamientos constantes…

-¡Po!-Exclamó Tigresa, aunque el panda no le hizo caso.

-…sin sus tics que me causan…-Dijo Po, de repente sintió que alguien le jaló del brazo, obligándolo a verlo.

-¡Panda, ya es más del mediodía!-Exclamó el pavorreal mientras lo miraba con fastidio.

-Oh, lo siento-Dijo Po jugando con sus dedos avergonzado mientras miraba al ave blanca.-Supongo que…tengo que mejorar…mis hábitos de ¿sueño?

Shen soltó al panda y dejó que fuera a cocinar. Ya todos estaban sentados en sus sillas rodeando la mesa, mientras que el panda cocinaba, o eso parecía, estaba buscando algo.

-¿Qué buscas?-Preguntó Tigresa.-¿Algo importante?

-Algo así-Respondió el panda mientras buscaba en los cajones.-Mi dumpling de repuesto, lo uso en casos urgentes para preparar un delicioso desayuno, ¿lo han visto?-preguntó mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

Todos de frente miraron a Mono, que estaba mirando nervioso al panda tapándose con una de sus manos.

-Tú le explicas-Dijo sencillamente Tai Lung.

**Presente…**

Jajajajaja-Se rió Fung con los demás cocodrilos.-Pobre simio, lo que le esperaba y como despertaron al panda, jajajajaja.

-Bien, esto no explica lo que veo-Dijo Shifu.

-¿Ya nos puede desatar?-Preguntó de nuevo el cocodrilo pequeño.

-¡No!-Exclamaron Shifu, los maestros y, sorpresivamente, Fung y los demás bandidos.

-Necesito más explicaciones-Demandó el panda rojo.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Víbora.-Mientras Po visitaba a su papá, todos nos reunimos en el salón de los héroes donde allí planeamos…

-Sin querer el comienzo de este desastre-Terminó de decir Grulla.

* * *

**Les aviso que voy a tardar de una a dos semanas para subir otro cap. Asuntos del cole.**

**Terminó el segundo capítulo, ahora…**

**¿Qué planearon los guerreros?**

**¿Cómo el plan se salió de control?**

**¿Dónde está Gah-ri?**

**¿Por cuánto tiempo Shifu dejará a los chicos colgados?**

**Cocodrilo pequeño: Porque ya me estoy adormeciendo.**

**Yo: No se preocupen, falta poco para que los liberen.**

**Maestros y bandidos enredados: Fiuffff.**

**Yo: Como en dos o tres capítulos más.**

**Maestros y bandidos enredados: Nooooooo!**

**En fin, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Los planes para el descontrol.**

**Dejen reviews! :D**


	3. Los planes para el descontrol

**Yo no lo hice: parte tres**

**¡Qué bien, tengo más de diez reviews! Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, ahora a las respuestas:**

**AngieMorJim:** Claro que la seguiré, muchas gracias por tus cumplidos y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

**BrisTigressandPo:** Gracias, a mí también me gusta tu historia, muy buena. Espero que el tercer capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Jeffersongongora:** Por supuesto, esa fue la siesta más larga del panda, aunque me pregunto si ellos hibernan. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**geraldCullenBlack:** Para mí es un gran honor haber recibido un review de tu parte. ¡Adoro kung fu abecedary!

**Leonard kenway:** Que bueno que te encante mi historia, sé paciente porque la relación entra Po y Tigresa tardará un poco más.

**Chulita99:** Una combinación extraña, pero puede funcionar, me alegro que pienses que mi historia es cómica. ¡Saludos!

**LiaEEG:** Sobre lo de Gah-ri, estás fría, tienes que seguir leyendo para enterarte XD, el sueño de Po fue uno muy bueno y romántico, lástima que los dos felinos lo despertaron en la mejor parte. Sobre los PM, he desactivado el bloqueo de correos pero aún no sé cómo funciona eso. Me alegra que halla una peruana aquí, ¡Que viva el Perú!

**Phoenix-bird-blu:** Así es mi estimado blu, el título está basado en esa serie y un poco de la trama también, ¿la razón?, como verás, esta es una historia cómica y los nombres que se me ocurrieron eran bastante dramáticos, así que opté por este. Los chicos malos harán de las suyas en esa historia. Tu fic también me parece súper cool.

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece y… ¿Quién creó esas reglas?**

* * *

Los planes para el descontrol

**De vuelta al flashback…**

Todos (excepto Po) se habían reunido en el salón de los héroes, cerca del estanque de lágrimas sagradas mientras sacaban como una especie de papel gigante, donde estaba todo el panorama del Valle de la Paz, incluyendo el campanario. Quería planear lo que sería la celebración ideal para el panda. Víbora fue la primera en hablar:

-Muy bien amigos, como sabrán, faltan pocos días para el Día del Guerrero Dragón.

-Pocos días desde que el panda me derrotó-Murmuró Tai Lung frustrado antes de recibir un coletazo de parte de Víbora.

-Como decía, necesitamos organizarnos para que la celebración en el campanario siga siendo secreto.-Dijo la serpiente.

-Ya que Po es un curioso de primera-Agregó Grulla.

-Es verdad-Dijo Mono dirigiéndose a Grulla-¿Recuerdas la vez que se metió a tu cuarto?...

**Recuerdo 1**

Grulla estaba caminando en los pasillos de las habitaciones junto con Víbora, cuando de pronto un ruido provino de su habitación. Ellos se asomaron a ver para descubrir a cierto panda observando un dibujo de una gata de las montañas encerrada en un corazón.

-Yo sabía que tú y Mei Ling eran buenos amigos pero-Dijo Po mostrándoles el dibujo.-no sabía que querías que fuesen algo más.

-Yo no quiero nada de eso, no significa nada-Dijo Grulla mientras le quitaba el dibujo a la velocidad de un rayo.

-Entonces-Dijo Po mientras sacaba otro papel debajo de la alfombra del ave, el cuál tenía escrito en letras chinas grandes: "Grulla + Mei Ling".-¿Esto tampoco significa nada?

-¡Po!-Exclamó Grulla mientras le quitaba el otro papel al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.- ¡Es solo una simple suma!

-Claro, lo que tú digas…-Dijo Po saliendo de la habitación mientras se volteaba a ver a Grulla y decirle con voz picarona.-…galán.

Grulla se cubrió el rostro con su sombrero mientras que Víbora saltaba una pequeña risita.

**Fin del recuerdo 1**

-¿Te gusta Mei Ling?-Dijo Tigresa sorprendida.

-Claro que no-Respondió Grulla tratando de no sonar nervioso.

-Por supuesto que no, si ella es más mi tipo-Dijo Tai Lung.

-¡No, no lo es!-Replicó Grulla.

-Confirmado-Dijo Mantis-Está enamorado.

-Hablando de otra cosa-Dijo Tigresa-recuerdo la vez que se metió en mi habitación…

**Recuerdo 2**

Tigresa caminaba a su habitación después de un largo día de entrenamiento, solo para descubrir a un panda leyendo un aviso de su armario que decía: "No abrir, cosas de niñez, ¡te hablo a ti Po!".

-¿Así que aquí tienes tus objetos de cuando eras niña?-Preguntó emocionado Po mientras trataba de abrir el armario.

-Sí, ¡pero no vayas a abrir las…-Trató de advertir la felina, pero Po seguía hablando.

-¿Crees que tus fichas de Bao Gu estén allíiiiii-Dijo el panda mientras abría las puertas, solo para que cientos de fichas le cayeran encima, derribándolo al suelo.

-…puertas-Terminó de decir Tigresa.

**Fin del recuerdo 2**

-Ahora sé por qué Po escupió una especie de ficha en mi sopa-Dijo pensativo Mono.

-O aquella vez que…-Relató Mantis.

**Recuerdo 3**

Mantis, Mono y Shen estaban subiendo las escaleras rumbo al palacio mientras conversaban sobre el pasado del ave blanca.

-¿Así que te desterraron de tu propia ciudad por cometer "pandacidio"?-Preguntó sorprendido Mono.

-Así es-Respondió Shen-Y todo porque aquella adivina…

-¡Que también fue tu nana!-Gritó una voz desde arriba.

-SÍ, predijo que… ¿¡Quién dijo eso!?-Preguntó el pavorreal mientras miraba a sus acompañantes.

-Nosotros no fuimos-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Mono y Mantis.

-¡Fui yooooo!-Gritó alguien.

Los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia arriba para ver a un contento panda en la entrada del palacio con unos papeles en la mano.

-¡Po!, ¿¡de dónde sacaste esa información!?-Exclamó Shen.

-¡De unas cartas que te escribía ella cuando eras un polluelo!-Respondió el panda.

Inmediatamente se le abrieron los ojos a más no poder al pavorreal mientras los otros decían:

-Uyuyuyyyy-Dijo Mono a punto de reírse.

-¡Esto se pone bueno!-Exclamó Mantis.

-¡Panda, no leas esas cartas!-Gritó Shen mientras subía las escaleras lo más rápido que podía.-¡Eso es privado!

-¡Oh!-Dijo Po mientras terminaba de leer otra carta.-¡al parecer ella te decía "copito", eso es tan tierno!

Mantis y Mono casi se caen por todas las escaleras por la risa que provocaba aquel sobrenombre.

-Jajajaja, ¡copito!, jajajaja-Rieron ambos amigos.

¡DEJA ESAS CARTAS!-Exclamó el pavorreal en tono chillón a todo pulmón mientras terminó de subir las escaleras para abalanzarse sobre el panda.

-¡Ahhhh!-Gritó Po al ser tirado por el recién humillado, provocando que todas las cartas se alzaran al aire.

**Presente…**

Todos los bandidos se reían a carcajadas por aquel recuerdo, los maestros solo emitieron una pequeña risa recordando aquel suceso, incluso el maestro Shifu se reía.

-Jajaja…copito-Dijo Shifu mientras se secaba lágrimas de risa.-Es más gracioso que el apoda de Grulla, la "cigüeña".

Los bandidos guardaron silencio ante el comentario del panda rojo, para luego volver a explotar en carcajadas.

-Jajajaja. ¡cigüeña!, jajajaja-Se rieron los bandidos.

-Bien-Dijo Grulla fastidiado-Volviendo al relato…

**De vuelta al flashback…**

**Fin del recuerdo 3**

Todos (menos el pavorreal) se carcajeaban sin parar ante esa historia, lo mismo se decía de Tigresa.

-Jajajaja ¿por qué no decidí acompañarlos?, hubiera sido el mejor día de mi vida-Dijo Tai Lung mientras se secaba lágrimas de risa.

-O por…oh no…jajaja… ¡voy a explotar!-Exclamó Grulla ya cansado de tanto reír. Mono no era la excepción.

-Si hubieran visto el grito que él…

-¡Si ya terminaron de hablar del pasado! ¿¡Podemos concentrarnos en el ahora!?-Exclamó Shen tratando de volver al tema inicial.

-Jajaja…de acuerdo… ¿alguna otra sugerencia?-Preguntó Víbora.

-Podríamos mandarlo a una búsqueda del tesoro-Sugirió Mantis.-A él le encantan.

-Pero lo del campanario es en tres días-Dijo Tigresa-Tiene que ser algo más entretenido.

-Es verdad… ¡OIGAN!, ya sé lo que puede ser-Exclamó Víbora mientras los otros dieron un pequeño salto por el sorpresivo grito. La maestra prosiguió.

-¿Qué es lo que Po adora más que nada en todo el mundo?

-Dormir-Respondió Tai Lung.

-La comida-Dijo Mantis.

-Meterse en asuntos que no debería-Murmuró fastidiado el pavorreal.

-¡El kung fu!-Exclamó emocionada Víbora.

-Claaaroo-Dijo Mono.-Y que mejor manera de pasar un largo tiempo que practicándolo en el salón de entrenamiento con su…-en ese momento miró pícaramente a Tigresa-…maestra favorita.

-A solas-Dijo Mantis con el mismo tono de su amigo.

-¿Qué?, ¿A solas?, ¿Y qué pretenden decir con eso?-Preguntó la felina disgustada.

-Vamos Tigresita, no te hagas la que no sabes-Dijo Mantis mientras saltaba a un ladrillo salido de su lugar que había colocado al costado de la felina.- ¡Po se muere por ti!

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó sorprendida Tigresa-Si esta es una de sus bromas los voy a…

-Pero es verdad-Intervino Grulla-Prueba de ello es el lindo sueño que tuvo esta mañana donde te mencionó.

-Pudimos estar todos ahí-Se defendió la felina.

-Y como siempre quiere estar a tu lado en las misiones-Dijo Mono.

-Los más fuertes tienen que ir a la cabeza del grupo-Dijo en tono serio Tigresa.

-Además de que siempre se preocupa por ti-Dijo Víbora-Y la manera en que te admira, no es simplemente la de un fan.

-¿Tú también?-Dijo sorprendida Tigresa, no podía creer que su mejor amiga se pusiera en el plan de los chicos.- ¿Pero qué les sucede a todos?

-No me incluyas-Se defendió Tai Lung-A mí tampoco me gusta lo que insinúan sobre el panda.

-Lo que puedo decir-Explicó Shen-Es que cada vez que Po me relata una de sus historias, siempre te menciona en ellas.

-Lo vez, hasta "copito" lo afirma-Dijo Mantis, en ese momento, una de las dagas del pavorreal se impregna fuertemente en el ladrillo, cerca de Mantis, el cuál tragó su saliva.

-Todos tienen razón-Dijo Mono para concluir el tema.-Excepto por Tai Lung.

-¡Si de verdad ese panda piensa en tener planes con mi hermana…-Exclamó Tai Lung, mas la felina lo interrumpió.

-¿Vamos a seguir hablando de esas cosas?, de seguro Po ya viene subiendo las escaleras-Dijo Tigresa.

-Tienes razón, entonces, así nos organizaremos…-Empezó a explicar Víbora-Grulla y yo nos dedicaremos a realizar y decorar la fiesta del campanario, según Shifu tiene que ser perfecto.

-Pero no siempre lo perfecto es lo de Po-Dijo Grulla.

-En eso pensaremos luego, cuando ya hallamos comprado todos los materiales-Respondió Víbora-Mantis y Mono se encargarán de repartir secretamente las invitaciones a todo el valle.-Dijo la maestra mientras les entregaba a los dos un paquete grande de tarjetas.

-Créeme Víbora, seremos los mejores repartidores de tarjetas-Dijo Mono, pero luego dudó.-Eso no suena bien, ¿qué tal el expreso del kung fu?

-Ellos ya existen-Dijo Mantis.-Que tal… ¡los mensajeros ninja!

-Lo pensarán cuando bajen las escaleras-Dijo Víbora-y cuidado con Po, para ello Tigresa…-Dijo la maestra mirando a su compañera.-…te encargarás de mantenerlo ocupado en el salón de entrenamiento todo ese tiempo.

-Lo que fuese para que Po tenga una buena celebración-Dijo la felina.

-Uuuuuuu-Mono y Mantis empezaron a hacer sonidos mientras miraban a Tigresa pícaramente.

-Además de no tener que pasar mucho rato con esos dos-Murmuró para sí misma la felina.

-De acuerdo, y por último ustedes-Dijo Víbora señalando a Tai Lung y a Shen-Se encargarán de proteger la fiesta para que ningún bandido o villano la arruine, como ex-villanos, saben cómo funcionan sus malévolas mentes.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-Dijo Tai Lung-¿Pero no podría mejor repartir tarjetas con los otros?, prefiero estar con ellos que con…-En eso se acercó a Víbora para susurrarle.-…el aburrido del pavorreal.

-Hey, ¿yo cuándo soy aburrido?-Dijo indignado Shen.

-La pregunta, mi querido pavo, es ¿Cuándo NO eres aburrido?-Dijo el leopardo con una sonrisa burlona.

Loa demás machos empezaron a reírse disimuladamente, pero sabían que el leopardo de las nieves tenía la razón, y peor sería si el ave blanca quisiese opiniones.

-¿Ustedes creen que soy aburrido?-Preguntó el pavorreal mientras señalaba a los chicos con otra de sus dagas.

Sucedió. Todos trataban de sonar lo más normales posibles.

-Ehhhh,noooo-Respondió Grulla con un tono de voz agudo.

-Para nada-Dijo nerviosamente Mono.

-Un poco tal vez-Respondió "sinceramente" Mantis.-Sobre todo en las fiestas, creo que ese es el problema de tu…-Explicó el insecto mientras con un poco de terror vio como Shen se acercaba más a él con su daga, tenía un semblante serio.-…falta de diversión.

-Para mí el concepto de diversión era ver a la gente huyendo de mí y obligada a obedecerme con mis armas-Respondió el pavorreal como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera normal.

-Wow, pues, creo que es hora de cambiar de rutina-Dijo nerviosamente Mantis mientras veía la daga cerca de él.

-Lo lamento Tai Lung-Dijo Víbora-Pero tienes que quedarte con él, sea divertido o no.

-Pero no puedo estar en un lugar sin moverme, ya lo he hecho por veinte años-Respondió Tai Lung para luego mirar otra vez arriba.

-Tai-Dijo Tigresa dándole un "ligero" golpe en el brazo.

-Además…-Dijo el leopardo después de ser liberado por su hermana adoptiva de otro de sus recuerdos.-…se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, ¿por qué mejor tomo un primer turno en la fiesta?, ya cuando Shen venga volando al campanario, voy a darme una vuelta por el pueblo para no estar estresado.

-Es un buen plan…-Dijo el pavorreal para luego mirar al suelo deprimido-…pero hay un problema.

-¿Y cuál es ese problema?-Preguntó intrigado Tai Lung.

-Yo…-Dijo el ave blanca, pero luego bajó la voz al punto en que nadie escuchaba.

-¿Tu qué?-Preguntó impaciente el leopardo.

-Yo no…-Dijo Shen volviendo a bajar la voz.

-¿¡Qué!?-Preguntó a los gritos Tai Lung.

-¡YO NO SÉ VOLAR!-Exclamó el pavorreal avergonzado mientras apartaba la mirada de todos los demás.

Y fue bueno que lo hiciera, ya que todos tenían las caras sorprendidas e impactadas como la vez que Po abrazó a Tigresa, incluyendo a Grulla que abrió todo su pico; Tai Lung tenía la expresión como la vez que el panda le iba a aplicar la llave dactilar Wuxi. Luego de segundos de silencio, Tigresa finalmente habló:

-¿Pero cómo es posible?, si la vez que te escapaste de tu torre te vimos…-pero fue interrumpida por Shen.

-Estaba planeando, no volando-Dijo fastidiado.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?-Cuestionó Mono saliendo del trance.

-Es simple-Explicó Grulla.-Cuando vuelas, te elevas en el aire para llegar a un lugar más alto o del mismo tamaño al punto de partida, pero cuando planeas…

-Solo caes con estilo y luego te estrellas contra una pared-Terminó de decir Mantis para luego dirigirse al ave blanca.-Oye…eso sería divertido…podrías hacerlo algún…

Pero no terminó de decir lo que quería ya que otra de las dagas del pavorreal se impregnó otra vez en el ladrillo, esta vez más cerca de él.

-Mejor me callo-Dijo el insecto en tono chillón.

-¡Oigan chicoooos!-Habló una voz del exterior del palacio.

-¡Es Po!-Exclamó Tigresa.

-Muy bien-Dijo Víbora mientras hablaba muy rápido como en un trabalenguas.-Mono, Mantis, tomen las tarjetas y vayan al pueblo, ¡ahora!

-A sus órdenes señorita-Dijo Mantis haciendo un saludo militar para irse saltando por otro lado muy rápido.- ¡Aquí van los mensajeros ninja!

-Creo que es mejor pensar en otro nombre-Dijo Mono mientras seguía rápidamente a su amigo insecto.

-Tai Lung, Shen, rápido, vallan al pueblo e inspecciónenlo-Dijo Víbora.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Tai Lung mientras corría en cuatro patas al pueblo por otra dirección al mismo tiempo que le decía a su acompañante-Vámonos copito.

El pavorreal abrió los ojo más de lo acostumbrado mientras decía de mala gana-Eso lo discutiremos luego-Y se fue corriendo detrás del leopardo.

-Tigresa-Dijo la reptil para acabar.-Distrae todo lo que puedas a Po, y no dejes que nos haga preguntas sobre celebraciones.

-Cuenta conmigo-Dijo la felina.

En la velocidad de un rayo, Víbora se enroscó en el cuello de Grulla y éste se fue volando en otra dirección hacia el mercado artesanal del pueblo, dejando a Tigresa con un emocionado Po.

**Presente…**

-Y eso fue lo que todos planeamos-Dijo al final Víbora.

-Ahora sé más del asunto-Dijo Shifu-Pero todavía no entiendo cómo terminó el campanario así, ¿y dónde están los otros?

-Eso no lo sabemos-Contestó Grulla-Ya que cada uno se concentró en su trabajo, pero lo más raro fue…-Dijo el ave mientras miraba a su amiga.

-…que todos parecían actuar de manera extraña en esos tres días-Dijo Víbora mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Solo espero que no se hallan metido en problemas mayores que éste-Pensó Shifu, y luego dijo:

-Cuéntenme más.

-Siiiii…sigan explicando… ¡mientras que yo pierdo la movilidad de mis patas!-Exclamó Fung.

-Ok-Dijo Grulla-Víbora y yo fuimos al mercado artesanal en el pueblo donde se supone que sería otro día común…o eso pensé-Dijo el ave con un tono nervioso.

* * *

**Disculpen la demora, me dejaron muchas cosas en el colegio ¡y todavía no termino!**

**Lo sé!, sé que siempre dejo suspenso al final de los capítulos, pero así funciona esta historia. Es el fin del tercer capítulo, ahora…**

**¿Cómo les habrá ido a Víbora y Grulla en el mercado artesanal?**

**¿Por qué dicen que fue un día inusual?**

**¿Se habrán metido los otros en mayores problemas?**

**¿Perderán Fung y sus bandidos la movilidad de sus cuerpos?**

**Lean próximamente el capítulo cuatro: Mercado artesanal, día descomunal.**

**Dejen reviews! : D**


	4. Mercado artesanal, día descomunal

**Yo no lo hice parte cuatro**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero por fin estoy de vaca!...de vacaciones, no del animal. Ahora a los reviews:**

**Black Rose –IMZ:** Me alegro que te encante mi historia, también me reí cuando escribí esa parte LOL.

**Phoenix-bird-blu:** Y pensar que creí que no era divertido, muchas gracias. Sobre lo de Mei Ling, sí la pondré pero para eso falta mucho.

**Leonard kenway:** Muchas gracias, cuídate.

**AngieMorJim:** Y se pone mejor, aquí tienes un pequeño fragmento de lo que pasó. Lo de Fung ya es un hecho.

**BrisTigressandPo:** Ya lo sabrás, porque todas las historias se entrelazan, saludos.

**LiaEEG:** Exacto ¡Nosotros tenemos vidas!, me alegro que te guste el apodo, y al pensarlo me hizo recordar a esa película. Saludos y cuídate.

**Jeffersongongora:** Bueno, ya conoces la actitud de los hermanos, siempre celosos, pero pronto se le olvidará la idea de exterminar a Po.

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece y todo lo demás.**

* * *

Mercado artesanal, día descomunal

**De vuelta al flashback…**

**Día uno en la tarde**

Después de un corto vuelo, Grulla y Víbora por fin llegaron al mercado artesanal, donde habían muchas decoraciones hechas a mano (o a pata) de diversos colores.

-Este lugar siempre es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?-Dijo Víbora mirando a todos los puestos con cara de adolescente soñadora.

-Sí lo es, solo espero que no elijas nada hecho de seda-Dijo Grulla, al recordar el incidente en la apertura del hospital infantil.

-Tranquilo, ya tomé las precauciones necesarias-Dijo la maestra cuando de repente vio unos manteles de color rojo claro-¡Mira allí!

Víbora reptó hacia la tienda, en el cual había una señora cabra confeccionando más manteles. Grulla fue tras ella.

-Disculpe señora-Dijo la maestra.- ¿Cuánto cuestan esos manteles?

-Diez yuanes cada uno-Dijo la cabra.-Pero puede llevarse cuatro por treinta yuanes, además, supongo que esto es por el Día del Guerrero Dragón.

-Shhh-Siseó Víbora mientras ponía su cola en su boca en señal de silencio.-Es cierto, pero no queremos que Po se entere, es una sorpresa de parte nuestra.

-Oh, ya veo-Dijo la vendedora.-entonces será mejor que les de unas bolsas cafés, porque conozco que Po desde que era un cachorro le atraían mucho las bolsas coloridas.

-Muchas gracias por su discreción señora-Agradeció Grulla mientras que de una bolsita sacaba el dinero necesario.-Nos será muy útil.

-Gracias a usted, caballero-Dijo la cabra mientras sacaba cuatro manteles rojos de su estante y los ponía en dos bolsas café.-Aquí tiene su producto.

-Gracias-Dijo Grulla mientras agarraba las bolsas con su pico, pero…

-Ah, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dijo el ave mientras sentía una incómoda sensación.

-Adelante-Dijo la vendedora.

-¿De qué tela están hechas las cintas que sostienen las bolsas?-Preguntó el maestro de kung fu con un inexplicable malestar.

-De seda, me las regaló mi…-Dijo la cabra, pero tan pronto como ella dijo "seda", el pobre Grulla estornudó tan fuerte que hizo que las bolsas se fuesen volando a seis metros del puesto. Víbora fue tras ellas mientras el ave trataba de disculparse.

-Lo siento, ¡achú!, soy… ¡achú!, aler… ¡achú!...gico a… ¡achú!...la… ¡achú!

-La seda-Dijo Víbora regresando al puesto con las bolsas para acabar con los esfuerzos de su amigo.-Es alérgico a la seda.

-Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía-Dijo con preocupación la señora.

-No se preocupe-Dijo la maestra.-No es grave, en todo caso yo llevaré las bolsas.-Dijo mientras con su cola acomodaba las dos bolsas en su cuerpo.

-Está bien-Dijo la vendedora mientras levantaba su pata para despedirse de los maestros que se estaban alejando.- ¡Que tengan un buen día!

-¡Usted también!-Dijeron Víbora y Grulla, éste con un estornudo al final.

Los maestros del kung fu se dirigieron a otro lugar y mientras Víbora veía otros puestos, Grulla se había dado cuenta de algo inusual, le pareció ver una sombrilla roja abierta sin dueño que volaba sola con el viento. El ave se impresionó con esto, pero pensó que sólo era producto de su alergia. Un momento después volvieron a hablar.

-De acuerdo, ya tenemos los manteles, ¿ahora qué sigue?-Preguntó la maestra.

-Déjame… ¡achú!...pensar-Dijo Grulla mientras trataba de recordar qué tenían que conseguir para la fiesta. Luego de varios pensamientos y estornudos, dijo:

-¡Ya sé!, los… ¡achú!...faroles.

-¡Claro!-Exclamó Víbora-A Po le fascina dibujar en ellos.

-Vamos… ¡achú!...entonces.

Y así los dos guerreros se fueron a otro puesto del mercado, pero cuando estaban cerca del puesto de faroles…

-¡Auxilio!-Gritó una voz femenina que a los maestros se les hacía familiar.- ¡ladrones!, ¡se llevan nuestro dinero!

Ambos maestros del kung fu estaban intrigados acerca del repentino robo, Grulla fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Deberíamos… ¡achú!...ayudar a la chica?

-No creo-Dijo Víbora tranquilamente.-Ya encargué a Tai Lung y a Shen para cuidar el pueblo.

De repente se escuchó un rugido potente y grave, característico de un felino macho.

-¿Lo vez?-Dijo la maestra sonriendo-No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Peo si no pueden con… ¡achú!...ellos?-Dijo Grulla preocupado.

-Vamos Grulla-Dijo la maestra mientras ambos se dirigían al otro puesto-Uno casi nos mata, el otro dirigió a miles de peligrosos lobos, tranquilo, de seguro todo está…

-¡Cuidado Víbora!-Dijo el ave poniendo su ala izquierda en frente de la maestra para salvarla de…

-¿Una carretilla móvil con dinero?-Preguntó la serpiente mientras trataba de entender lo ocurrido.

Antes de que Víbora pudiese decir "bien", una carretilla de madera con cuatro ruedas que encima tenía una caja con yuanes adentro, fue a gran velocidad cruzando el camino, Grulla pudo impedir que el objeto móvil impactara con su amiga.

-¿Pero qué…-Se preguntaron ambos guerreros al ver a la carretilla alejarse, cuando de repente un pavorreal los empujó.

-¡Con permiso!-Dijo Shen agitado mientras iba corriendo tras la carretilla fugitiva.

La escena de verdad era inusual. Más extraña que ver a Shifu bailando.

**Presente…**

-¡Un momento!-Exclamó molesto el panda rojo.-¿Y ustedes cómo saben lo que yo hago bailando?

-Po nos contó-Respondió Grulla.

-Sí, baila como una nena primaveral-Dijo Fung mientras se reía con los demás cocodrilos. Hasta Grulla y Víbora se reían disimuladamente.

-¿¡El panda también les contó!?-Exclamó impactado Shifu.

-No fue necesario-Explicó Fung- Temutai y su clan fueron con el chisme a todas las ciudades que visitaron, o sea, por toda China.

Shifu sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. ¿Toda China?, ¿eso quiere decir que todo el mundo sabe su forma de bailar?; su padre, los antiguos furiosos, el maestro Chao, sus demás amigos… ¡y también sus enemigos!

El pobre panda rojo ya se podía imaginar en ese momento a Junjie tirado en el suelo, muerto de la risa con sus leopardos, a Taotie riéndose junto a su hijo (que no le importaría en absoluto), a Fenghuang riendo a carcajadas en su cueva.

Pero lo peor de todo… ¡Mei Ling!, su novia, que se hubiese enterado del baile. El maestro simplemente quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-(¿Y ahora dónde me escondo?)-Pensó el pobre Shifu.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en sus pensamientos, porque los maestros y cocodrilos estaban llamándolo por su nombre (en el caso de Fung, chasqueaba sus dedos).

-¡Por toda China!-Fue lo único que pudo decir el panda rojo.

-Sí, pero tranquilícese, más lejos no ha llegado-Dijo Fung en forma de "consuelo".

-Lo que Po nos contó es que para alguien de su edad, baila muy fluido-Dijo Grulla.-Hasta soñó con usted bailando.

Ante esto el panda rojo, los cocodrilos y la víbora prestaron mucha atención a lo que dijo.

-¿Cómo que sueña conmigo?-Dijo Shifu con mucha impresión, quieto como una estatua.

-Sí-Explicó el ave-Porque estaba pasando por su cuarto mientras él dormía y lo escuché decir: "Baila Shifu, baila"

Las reacciones fueron distintas pero por las mismas razones: impacto.

Víbora se quedó con la mirada perdida en nuevos pensamientos, Shifu se sonrojó, se puso tieso y le dio otro tic en el ojo solo que ésta vez Fung no se rió, porque a él también le dio un tic antes de abrir toda su mandíbula de forma inconsciente seguido por los otros bandidos.

-So…solo continúa relatando-Dijo un ruborizado panda rojo.

-Bueno, ¿dónde me quedé?-Dijo Grulla mientras le preguntaba a su amiga-¿Víbora?

Pero la maestra estaba como en un tipo de shock, imaginando aquella danza.

-¡Víbora!-Gritó preocupado el ave mientras que la movía con su ala.

-¿Ah?-Dijo la serpiente reaccionando-¡Ha sí!, así que nos quedamos viendo el raro acontecimiento…

**De vuelta al flashback…**

-¿Viste lo que yo vi?-Dijo Grulla mientras veía al pavorreal alejarse.

-Sí-Dijo Víbora intrigada, pero luego se dio cuenta de otro cosa…-¡Grulla, ya no estás estornudando!

-Es verdad-Dijo sorprendido el maestro del kung fu-¡Ya me curé!

-Supongo que el susto de la carretilla debió quitarte la alergia.-Dijo sonriente la maestra.

-Ya lo creo-Dijo el ave antes de divisar el puesto de faroles-¡Mira, es el puesto!-exclamó apuntando con su ala el local.

-Vamos-Dijo la serpiente mientras reptaba al otro puesto, allí se encontró con un cerdo fabricando un farol.- ¿Cuánto cuestan los faroles?

-Ocho yuanes cada uno.-Respondió amablemente el señor.

-Entonces queremos quince-Dijo Víbora.

-Claro-Dijo el vendedor mientras sacaba quince faroles.

-¿Por qué quince?, si somos diez habitantes en el palacio.-Preguntó Grulla al recordar a sus habitantes, incluyendo a Zeng (el cual Shifu le tuvo más respeto desde aquel intercambio de cuerpo con su novia).

-Porque el maestro Shifu quiere faroles con dibujos de todos en grupo-Aclaró la maestra-Además de tener unos extra por si se nos pierden los otros.

-Ya entiendo-Dijo el ave mientras sacaba yuanes de su bolsita y se las entregaba al cerdo-Tome.

-Gracias-Dijo el señor-¿Cómo les entrego los faroles?

-Si se puede en bolsas cafés, por favor-Dijo amablemente Víbora.

-¡Pero que no contengan nada de seda!-Exclamó Grulla alarmado mientras extendía sus alas en forma de defensa propia.

El vendedor y la maestra se quedaron con las miradas sorprendidas viendo la reacción del ave. Víbora después de segundos de silencio, comenta:

-Si se puede que no sean de seda, mi amigo es alérgico.

-Okay, creo que tengo unas bolsas así-Dijo el cerdo mientras sacaba dos bolsas cafés parecidas a las de la cabra, pero sin nada de seda, allí puso los faroles.-Aquí tiene.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo el ave mientras ponía las bolsas en su pico, para luego ponerlas en su espalda, esta vez no hubo ningún problema.

Después de esto los maestros caminaron/reptaron cerca del restaurante del señor Ping, mientras iban preguntándose acerca de las misiones de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo crees que les irá a los demás?-Preguntó Víbora preocupada después de ver al pavorreal correr tras una carretilla, algo que ella jamás pensó ver.

-Descuida, de seguro todos están a la perfec…

Pero Grulla no pudo completar la palabra ya que vio algo sumamente extraño a la distancia: Eran Mono y Mantis, los cuales estaban en medio camino paralizados con las invitaciones en el suelo.

-…ción-Terminó de decir el ave mientras se acercaba más a ellos.

Pudo notar que estaban despiertos, pero tipo estáticos, tenían los ojos bien abiertos al igual que sus bocas, sus brazos estaban colgando hacia abajo, la única diferencia entre ellos era que el insecto tenía un tic repentino, igual a cierto maestro…

**Presente…**

-Tal parece que sus tics son contagiosos, bailarín-Bromeó Fung mientras miraba al panda rojo.

-Parece que alguien quiere quedarse atascado unos días más-Dijo Shifu con un tono calmado.

-¡No!, ¡eso no!, solo sigan relatando…-Dijo el jefe de los cocodrilos bandido dándose por vencido.

-Entonces los vi como estatuas…-Relató Grulla-…me acerqué a ellos para despertarlos de su trance…

**De vuelta al flashback…**

-Mono, Mantis, ¿se encuentran bien?-Preguntó el ave mientras sacudía una de sus alas frente a las caras de sus amigos (Mantis estaba en el hombro de Mono), al mismo tiempo que Víbora inspeccionaba el lugar. El ave siguió insistiendo-¿Hay alguien allí?, ¿qué fue lo que pas…pas…pas…¡ACHÚ!

Y sin querer queriendo, Grulla terminó dando un gran estornudo que cubrió a las dos "estatuas" de saliva. Pero ellos seguían inmóviles como la primera vez, algo serio debía estar pasando con aquellos dos que no se despertaban ni con el estornudo.

-¡Discúlpenme, por favor, no lo quise hacer!-Dijo el pobre maestro mientras trataba de limpiar con sus alas los rostros de sus paralizados amigos.

-Veo que aún no despiertan-Dijo alguien.

Grulla volteó la mirada para ver a un cerdo que sostenía una de las invitaciones para la fiesta, era un simple ciudadano local.

-No pensé que lo que les dije los dejaría así-Dijo preocupado el cerdo viendo a los maestros.

Esto llamó la atención de Grulla.

-¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que les dijo?-Preguntó intrigado el ave.

-Bueno, les dije que ellos no…-Quiso explicar el ciudadano, pero fue interrumpido por Víbora.

-¡Grulla, ven aquí rápido!

Grulla se disculpó con el cerdo y fue directo al lugar donde estaba su amiga, no muy lejos de las "estatuas". Se sorprendió al ver a un búfalo desmayado en el suelo con su espada a un lado, al acercarse más notaron que tenía marcas de garras de felino.

-Al parecer es uno de los ladrones que mencionó la chica-Dijo Víbora pensativa.

-¿Pero si Tai Lung se encargó del ladrón?-Se cuestionó el ave-¿Por qué una carretilla con dinero era perseguida por…

En ese momento, los maestros escucharon a alguien murmurar, al parecer molesto. Vieron al sujeto que se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Shen!-Gritaron ambos maestros-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Detuvimos a unos ladrones-Dijo el ave blanca con cierto fastidio que los dos reconocieron. Él seguía caminando hacia rumbo desconocido sin detenerse para contestar, por lo tanto tuvieron que seguirlo.

-¿Dónde está Tai Lung?-Preguntó Grulla.

-Llevándose todo el crédito-Dijo el pavorreal con un tono aún más fastidiado mientras evadía las miradas de sus compañeros mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Cómo que todo el crédito?-Preguntó intrigada Víbora.

-No quiero hablar de eso-Dijo Shen acelerando el paso.

-¿Y qué hacías persiguiendo esa…-Preguntaba Grulla, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por el pavorreal.

-¡No me importa! ¡No importa! ¡A nadie le importa qué pasa conmigo, todo es él!-Gritó el ave blanca antes de irse corriendo de allí mientras murmuraba-Felinos…

Ahora sí esto se estaba poniendo muy extraño.

-(Mientras no lastime a nadie)-Pensaron ambos maestros sin darse cuenta de su coincidencia.

-Grulla, tenemos que dejar todos los adornos en el campanario-Aclaró Víbora.

-Ah claro-Respondió el maestro mientras agachaba su cabeza-Sube, iremos volando, pero aleja tus bolsas lo más que puedas de mi pico.

-Ok-Dijo la maestra mientras se enroscaba en el cuello de su amigo.

Ambos emprendieron su viaje hacia el campanario, sin saber que fueron espiados por ciertos cocodrilos detrás de un edificio.

-Al parecer nuestros queridos maestros van a tener una celebración-Dijo el líder de los bandidos.

-¿Queridos? ¿Pero qué no los odiamos?-Preguntó un cocodrilo con la mirada virola.

-¡Claro que los odiamos! Lo que dije fue una…es una…metáfo… ¡aish! ¡ya habíamos hablado sobre eso!-Exclamó el líder fastidiado.

-¿Sobre qué?-Preguntó el mismo cocodrilo.

-¡Sobre las metáforas!-Exclamó el jefe bandido perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Cuándo?-Preguntó esta vez el cocodrilo más pequeño del grupo.

-¡Es que de verdad ustedes no tienen remedio!-Gritó Fung mientras tiraba su casco al suelo.- ¡Cinco años y todavía no aprenden nada!

Fung miró colérico a sus compañeros que eran cuatro: Un cocodrilo enano, otro virolo, uno de estatura promedio pero igual de torpe, y, por supuesto, Gah-ri, el cuál se defendió,

-Actualmente, mi coeficiente intelectual ha mejorado un 37.53% en los últimos…

-Sí, sí Gah-ri te entiendo, por eso eres mi segundo al mando-Dijo Fung más tranquilo mientras recogía su casco y lo sacudía del polvo.-En fin, esos maestros planean algo especial y nosotros averiguaremos qué es, o nos dejamos de llamar Fung y sus bandidos-Finalizó su discurso mientras se colocaba su casco.

Luego todos los cocodrilos se pusieron a reír de forma maliciosa.

**Presente…**

-Jajajaja…-Se reía Fung de forma malévola solo para recibir miradas de extrañeza de parte de los maestros.

-¿Qué?, si ellos pueden contar lo que pasó aquí no veo por qué nosotros no-Aclaró el líder cocodrilo.

-No lo creo-Dijo serio Shifu-Además quiero saber cómo están los…-pero en ese momento…

-¡Baila Shifu, baila!-Dijeron en coro los otros tres cocodrilos mientras se meneaban en las sogas con la poca movilidad que les quedaba.

-Tal vez otra perspectiva de la historia nos informe mejor-Dijo el panda rojo con un tono nervioso y angustiado.

Fung no lo podía creer: ¡Sus compañeros por fin hicieron una cosa astuta en todo el año! Después del impacto, se decidió a hablar.

-De acuerdo, póngase cómodo maestro danzante, ustedes dos-Dijo refiriéndose a Víbora y Grulla-sigan conscientes porque las cosas se van a poner interesantes…

* * *

**Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer: Es posible que este fanfic se convierta en un song-fic, es decir, habrá música de fondo tanto en inglés como en español o/y los mismos personajes podrán cantar las canciones.**

**Po: ¿Entonces vamos a cantar?... ¡BÁRBARO!**

**Tigresa: No cuenten conmigo.**

**Tai Lung: Paso *se va***

**Shen: También yo *se va junto con Tai Lung***

**Víbora: Vamos chicos ¡será emocionante!**

**Mono y Mantis: ¡Y divertido también!**

**Shifu: Mientras no me hagan bailar.**

**Grulla: Y no contenga nada de seda.**

**Es el final del capítulo cuatro, ahora…**

**¿Qué pasó entre los ex-villanos?**

**¿Qué les dijo el cerdo a Mono y a Mantis que los dejó así?**

**¿Lograrán los bandidos llevar a cabo su plan?**

**¿Volverá Shifu a mostrar su cara en público?**

**Lean el próximo capítulo: Reuniones en secreto, bandidos al acecho.**

**Ahora podré crear más capítulos porque… ¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy!...un momento, los ex-villanos podrían cantar esa canción a dueto.**

**Tai Lung y Shen: *regresando corriendo molestos* ¡NO! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!**

**Eso ya lo veremos…**

**Dejen reviews! :D**


End file.
